Tickling A Phantom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a rainy day, Rachel feels playful and Grim Creeper just happens to come into her path. Tickle story! :)


**Okay, I think I'm feeling very mischievous because I just want to tickle Grim Creeper! :) He's one of my favorite Undead Skylanders, so I just can't help it. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Tickling A Phantom**

Rachel wandered around Skylands, enjoying the day before noticing that dark clouds were forming, but was relieved to see it wasn't Kaos. Quickly heading into the Academy, she checked on her friends and found them all safe and sound and her little sister was in one of the training rooms in the Academy with some of the Senseis. Nodding, the Tech Portal Master decided to see if anyone was available to play some Skystones with her. It wasn't too long after she spotted Grim Creeper in the hallway, but he looked like he'd rather be out on an adventure at the moment. "Hi, Grim," she said cheerfully.

He turned. "Oh, Tech Portal Master," he said, smiling in greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "You?"

He shrugged. "A little down because of the weather," he said. "I was itching to go on either a mission or an adventure today."

Rachel knew the feeling. "Maybe it will be a quick storm," she said hopefully. "Want to play some Skystones with me in the meantime?"

He smiled at her. "Okay," he said. "But I'm a champion player."

"That's good. I like a challenging game," she said.

It was true. Rachel loved Skystones, but also wanted a thrilling game of it, one that wasn't too easy, but wasn't overly hard either. A lot of the Skylanders were good players and would make her really think about her strategies when she played against them. "Where should we set up?" Grim asked her.

"I have a Skystones table in my room," she said.

The Undead Skylander nodded and followed her and Rachel grew mischievous. She remembered the day some of them had gotten in a tickle fight and Grim Creeper had shown how ticklish he was and then when she, her little sister, and their cousin did a dare game, her cousin had tickled the phantom too. Arriving at her room, both went in and she secured the door as Grim set his scythe aside, but before he could take his seat at the Skystones table, something gently grabbed him and he cried out in surprise before he was turned to look at Rachel, whose hands were glowing with a gold aura and she was smiling. "Sorry, Grim Creeper," she said. "But…I'm feeling very mischievous right now."

Her telekinesis had a good hold on him and he squirmed before the Tech Portal Master walked up to him with her hands outstretched, the golden aura gone, but her telekinesis holding strong from her practicing on keeping it in place. "Um, Tech Portal Master?" He asked.

"You can call me Rachel, Grim," she said gently.

"Can you…let me go?" He asked.

She smiled widely. "And not cure my mischievousness?" She asked. "Oh, Grim, you just asked for it, big time."

He squirmed more as she approached him. "I use my telekinesis when I feel it's necessary," she said. "And for you, it's necessary."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Her hands rested on his sides and he gulped, eyes wide as she smirked again. "I'm going to tickle you to pieces, you ticklish phantom," she said and her fingers wiggled into his ribs and underarms.

A squeak escaped Grim Creeper as he now squirmed even harder, giggling when Rachel slipped her fingers under part of his living armor and tickled his sides relentlessly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The phantom Skylander laughed out. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Aww, you are such a ticklish Skylander!" She cooed. "Only a Skylander ghost would be this ticklish."

Her teasing made him laugh harder and when she gave him a break, she picked up her feather duster, and he looked ready to jump out of his living armor, which he would have done if Rachel didn't have a telekinetic hold on him, but it felt like he could have when she slipped the feather duster under his living armor where his ribs and side were and swirled it slowly, but enough to create a constant tickling and his laughter told her that it was working.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Grim begged, arching his back, which made Rachel laugh.

"Well, if you wanted raspberries in your stomach, all you had to do was tell me," she said, her mischievous streak still present as she blew a big raspberry smack dab into the middle of his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in surprise before laughter took over again and the blue-skinned phantom was at the mercy of the Tech Portal Master, who switched between using the feather duster, her hands, and raspberries to tickle him to pieces, finding a sweet spot on his hips and another by his elbows, both of which made him squeak like crazy and Rachel couldn't help laughing as the phantom's laughter was contagious. She then decided to finish the tickle torture with a ton of raspberries and so took a deep breath, blowing raspberries into Grim's sides, stomach, and ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! PLEASE! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PLEEEEEEEASE!" The Undead Skylander pleaded, making her smile as she saw he was tickled out and she snapped her fingers, catching him gently as he sighed in relief, a big smile on his face before he looked at her. "You're good," he said. "And thanks. I guess I kind of needed that."

"Kind of?" Rachel asked with a smirk and blew a raspberry into his stomach, making him jump and squeak again, tickling her neck to get her to stop and she giggled, catching his hand and gently poking his ribs, making him squeeze his arms over his sides as he giggled. "Alright, how about that game of Skystones?" She asked him.

"No more tickling?" Grim asked her.

"Aw, come on. You like it, otherwise you wouldn't be so ticklish," she said teasingly as she again caught him in a telekinetic bubble, a playful look on her face. The phantom Skylander laughed as he knew she was only messing around, but he did squirm around to get free, to which Rachel allowed him to before she pulled him into a warm hug. "Sorry, Grim. I do the same with my little sister, especially when she needs it."

"No problem," he said as they got the Skystones table set up.

"What version do you want to play? Skystones Smash, Skystones Overdrive, or Creation Clash?" She asked.

"How about Creation Clash? I've never played that version before. Is it just like the original Skystones game?"

"The one with blades along the sides of the stones? Yes," Rachel answered.

"Okay," he said as they began playing, looking at the board carefully and using their Skystones to their full potential. They soon found that they were both evenly matched on being champions at the game, but that was okay because it made it more fun.

And Grim Creeper felt like having more fun after Rachel had tickled him to pieces, but he considered his wins over hers as friendly payback, something she accepted graciously as a good friend would.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
